1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to smoking on the golf course while allowing the golfer to free up his or her hands without having to put his or her cigar or cigarette down on chemically contaminated grass which might be dangerous to the golfers health.
2. Description of Prior Art
After a extensive search, I have found many golf related accessories (297 of which were patented). None of the prior art I uncovered dealt with cigars and cigarettes in the manner of my invention. (To date.)